Irony's kiss
by EditMeNot
Summary: "It started so simple. Who knew it'd be our last? How could i have stoped this little girl from watching her parents death..." What the Hell could i do!" This is a Oc/Wesker Story. I Will do my best not to make it Mary-sue at all. Blood, Gore, Romance, Sex will be included, but not for awhile.


Irony's Kiss

Chapter one: What can I say?

~: Beep, beep, beep: ~ *Thunk*

Groaning softly; I let my hand rest upon my alarm clock for the beginning of the morning. My shoulder length black hair stuck out from many different places as I stumbled from my bed to the bathroom; not really wanting to wasting time. Quickly hopping in an out of the showers making sure all the vital parts were wash, and walked into my walk-in closet. Grabbing a light black and teal tank top; with some black gothic chained pants. My pure black combat boots came natural to me since dad sent me to boot camp 5 summers ago.

After standing around for a moment I begin putting on the necessary female products to get through life; deodorant, chap-stick, and perfume. All that other make-up crap takes away from my Chocolate/Carmel/Mocha skin glow and irritates my skin. Plus my eyes had got enough attention from my rather long eyelashes that spread out over my eyes to even put any type of make-up on. Pulling my hair back into a quick messy pony tail; then once over myself in my mirror I smiled slightly. Feeling somewhat good about myself, as I pulled my iPod and cell phone from its chargers and walked out from my room into the hall way.

"Nammii!~"

Analith cried in joy as I walking into the kitchen seeing father sit in his chair at the head of the table; and mother finishing up breakfast. I smiled softly at the young 12 year old girl. Her bright green eyes shined brightly as she raises her hand in the sign of a bunny; while I wiggled my nose and made a small puffy face at her. She giggled and went back to looking over her homework she finished the night before and eating what is left of her cereal. Sitting at my rightful place next to my father I bowed my head in respect; he only blinked in acknowledgment, but that was how life was.

"Nuuka~ heard that you got an A- on your advance biology report for Ms. Kuvor. That's wonderful!"

Mother stated happily as she glanced at my father; who just shrugged his shoulders in a non-big deal way. Looking up from her cooking and my father; mother shot me an approved smile as her Hazel green/brown eyes sparkled. I smiled lightly in her way.

"Well, I give all the credit to your mum. I mean without your help, I don't think I could have gotten past the nuclear bio-dynamics of the human body."

My low soothing voice praised her; and her light pink skin tented with the rush of blood against her cheeks. Licking my lips tasting the strawberry chap-stick, I nodded my head in her direction and returned to the news a paper that was sat in front of me by Analith. She scampered off to her room, to finish getting ready; while I snapped open the papers and read the latest stories.

"Nuuka. Your training begins right after school; I arrange a few favors to get you to skip your C.S. class to Re-take your P.E class."

Father spoke behind his own papers making me look up with a questionable face. I knew better then to let him see the face, but it still occurred to me. Why would I take a P.E test twice in one day?

_**Don't be bothered with it. He's just testing you. **_

My inner self Namic; as I'd like to call her whispered softly to me. She was the one I listened to, when I couldn't figure out a situation for myself. Nodding my head in his direction; I turned my gaze back to my paper and read a title that caught my interest.

**A murderous attack on 5 civilians has cause for major back-up**

**1 crazed woman walking down the street attack a male officer that was trying to find out where the blood was leaking from. The officer is in slight stable conditions, but the locals would like to know; why would this woman bite another? **

Shaking my head at the nonsense, I grabbed some toast mother neatly set in front of us the same time my father did. Without truly noticing that we; (My father and me) both had put a small amount of butter on one side of the toast and jelly on the other, before taking a bite. Looking up at my mother who watched us both; I couldn't help, but to glance at my father who watched me with an intense Fatherly gaze. Clearing my throat I finished my breakfast and sipped from the black coffee that my mother poured in my cup, before standing up.

"Well I must be off. Who else is going to take Analith to school?"

It was a light joke that I said, almost every other day; but none the less father nodded his head sipping from his own cup of black coffee. Mother smiled and grabbed two bento boxes from the counter and handed me one with my name on it and Analith on the other. She always had this idea to do most of the Japanese traditional.

"Be safe darling I love you."

"I will Momma."

"Remember your training."

"Yes Papa."

That was as good as an "I love you" I was going to get from him in ever. Once again I was completely fine with that. It's better than being neglected and un-loved. Walking to the entrance to the kitchen, then turning around and bowing my head in my response to my fair-wells. Grabbing my car keys and backpack from the corner of the living room; I waited by the door for Analith who mumbled and crashed through her room getting the rest of her stuff.

"Can someone tell me where my black knee high socks are!"

She cried, from her door way while I went through my iPod to pick a song to start off my morning. Finally managing to listen to "Over my dead body" by Drake, I leaned against the wall with my leg up and my arms crossing my arms over my rather large chest.

"Did you try to Red basket in the left corner of your room?"

Mother called back from the kitchen. I raised an eyebrow then shook it off. Finally Analith walked down stairs in her Schools Red and black Uniform looking more adorable than ever. I couldn't stop the smile taking place on my lips as she skipped up to me with her back-pack in one had an a notebook in the other. Opening the door I let her leave first as she called out her own fair wells to the family.

Who knew it would be her last? Or my own?

Jumping into my small black Toyota I let Annie; Preferred nickname when we're alone, climb into the to the passenger side and buckled in safely. Looking over her belt buckle I shifted the key into its ignition and started the car. Though it was just a small Toyota; I may have tweaked a few parts of it, to my needs of course. Plugging my iPod up to my car; which I had put its shuffle on we listen to "Party in the USA" by Miley Cyrus. Tapping my hands upon the steering while; while Annie Sang softly. She was always shy about letting people listen to her, yet she had this amazing voice.

Finally after a bit of traffic; it was now 7:39 am. Giving Annie enough time to chill and talk with her friends. Parking in front of Manchester's Gifted Middle School I leaned back and watched as she played with the hem of her skirt.

"Nammii, will you pick me up today?"

The question was kind of off guard and I didn't know how to truly respond to it. Smiling gentle in her direction I leaned over and kiss her sweet puffy cheeks.

"I'll be waiting right here for you at 4: 35 pm."

Her eyes lit up as the words fell from my lips, creating a soothing tone for her to respond back. Quickly spotting one of her friend she kissed my cheek then hopped out the car running over to her friends. Turning to wave me off I nodded and blew a kiss her way which she caught and stuck in her pocket. Putting my care in drive I pulled off entering traffic without another thought.

After all I had to get to my School on time; or else Mr. Peko would chew me out for the life time. Biting my bottom lip as I glanced at the clock on my dashboard which read 7:45 am; shit I was somewhat going to be late if I didn't rush. I have 15 minutes to get to school. That time wouldn't be anything; if this damn traffic wasn't in the way. Sighing softly as I pulled into my schools parking lot then jumped out the car with my iPod, backpack, and cell phone. Speed walking through the hallways I pulled open one of my folders and re-read my work; that I knew was correct.

It never hurt to check over your work right? Mumbling a few words to explain myself and my I didn't see the men in black that stood in front of my door. Crashing into one of them causing papers and electronics to fly everywhere!

"Ack!"

I gasped as I was thrown backwards by the impact.

_**Da'fawk? Who are these idiots!**_

Namic complained as I landed on my ass letting all my float gently back down to the ground. Tsking softly to myself I made no point in trying to make eye contact with people who seemed to be lower than my class. Picking up the last of my papers; I kindly wait for them to step aside before walking in as the bell rang. Ms. Kuvor smiled wryly at me making a nodding motion for me to take my place. I notice 4 things wrong with this entire situation. There were about 4 or 5 actual scientists in the room; and one guy with pitch black on.

_**I know that nigga must be hot as hell in that damn suit...**_

Smiling to myself at Namics comment I went and took my place next to my table partner Micheal. He smiled nerdly at me pushing up his glasses and pushing his messy paper work from my side of the table.

"Hey Nuuka~ what's up?"

He was always nice to me from the first time that I came to Westerns High School University. I was a little skeptical about him at first; being that when he took off his glasses and shook his head a little he could play off as the total bad boy of the school. I smiled at him and nodded my head, he opened my text book to the right page we were on as Ms. Kuvor continued to teach her mini lesson, before the projects was presented. I didn't stop myself from glancing at the scientist that sat around the room. It was mainly two women, and two males.

_**Three counting the man in black. **_

I bite my full bottom lip as my freckles darkened slightly. Micheal must have been looking at me, because when I glanced at him he only smirked. Quickly and quietly he turned away from me a scribbled something in his note book. Was he writing something to do with me? I turned my gaze back to Ms. Kuvor who motioned everyone to open their notebooks to take notes. Blushing slightly I opened my folder for her class and flipped to a fresh sheet of clean white college ruled white paper as I like my hand writing flow unto the papers.

Looking up every now and again I kept glancing at the Man in black; it was as if his eye burned the back of my neck, but his dark glasses kept me from noticing what he truly was looking at. Shaking the feeling off, I tapped my 7.0 lead pencil against my temple as Ms. Kuvor went on and on about the bodily functions and what not's. It's not like I wasn't interested; It's just I kind of already know that she'll either ask me or Micheal questions to her speech. Thanks to mom; I know almost everything there is to know about the Human body.

"Ms. Minx would you kindly tell me The Components of DNA?"

Her smile tells me she wanted a full explanation of the DNA Components, and I knew if I didn't give her the right answer she would constantly go at it. Licking my lips slowly I looked down inside of my open notebook, I mentally sighed.

"DNA is a polymer. The monomer units of DNA are nucleotides, and the polymer is known as a "polynucleotide." Each nucleotide consists of a 5-carbon sugar (deoxyribose), a nitrogen containing base attached to the sugar, and a phosphate group. There are four different types of nucleotides found in DNA, differing only in the nitrogenous base. The four nucleotides are given one letter abbreviations as shorthand for the four bases."

Shrugging my shoulders as Micheal gave me a cheesy grin which I couldn't help, but to return back. Ms. Kovur smiled brightly as her green eye sparkled with satisfaction. I smiled at her as she turned around complementing on how that was a perfect explanation. Leaning my head into the palm of my hand I flipped to a new piece of paper and begin to sketch out random things on it.

"Miss. Minxx..."

…..

"Miss. Minxx I believe if you can reframe yourself long enough in class to just sleep at home!"

I was startled by the sudden high pitch voice, that woken me from my slumber? Sitting up quickly I jerked myself from my chair stumbling backwards. The class burst into fits of laughter a giggles when I feel against Charles Project of some type of warm gooey substance. I blushed deeply as I mumbled a few apologies to her and the class mainly Charles. He smiled softly and pushed his glasses up as a blush spread across his cheeks.

Sitting back down I rest my head in my hands and mumbled to myself more. Micheal gently rubbed my shoulders and Reesee explained her project on the Earth core. I stared at the retarded because not only did she not use her work… She was talking about shit that didn't matter to the class. Just her existence hurt my face and my body. Reesee finally finished her work and Ms. Kuvor couldn't shut her down like I would have if I was a teacher. This is the reason why she probably doesn't like me now, oh well; I wasn't really here to make friends anyways. Though the day did feel pretty off for some reason I couldn't really place. It's probably the stronger coffee mother gave me. I hope… I mean what could I say? Or Think… Damn.


End file.
